El recuerdo
by MiladyMelara
Summary: Slytherin es lo primero.


**Disclaimer**: Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La cita del relato es:

"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal" Friedrich Nietzsche

**Notas:  
**

Bueno, se trata de mi primer reto. Espero que os guste a todos, pese a que es cortito cortito.

Al final se me ha echado el tiempo encima (maldito verano de calor) sumado a que no es nada fácil esto de las citas célebres y que quede coherente.

He tratado de que sea totalmente Canon, sin embargo al no disponer de mi biblioteca personal (Druida xD) que está con una mala conexión no sé si ciertos detalles lo son o no. He buscado lo que he podido, pero se me da fatal eso de buscar por las miles de páginas y tal de internet -_-'

(Me refiero a la edad de Rodolphus ¿Siete años menor que Bella? Y si era prefecto o no.)

**El recuerdo**

La clase estaba, como siempre, en silencio. Tan solo perturbado por el sonido de la preparación de los ingredientes y el siseo de las llamas bajo los calderos. El profesor miró a sus nuevos alumnos, primer curso, tan solo la tercera clase de pociones de su vida.

¿Habría algún alumno digno de aprender el noble arte de hacer pociones? Lo dudaba. Y menos ese…Potter. Con lo que había sido su madre…él había salido al padre. Un manazas egocéntrico.

Suspiró regresando a su mesa y sentándose tras ella.

Los vapores que llenaban el aula, ayudados por el agradable silencio, lo llevaron a sumirse en sus recuerdos…

_-Eres Severus ¿Verdad?- preguntó una voz amable. –No nos conocemos aún, creo. Me llamo Narcissa._

_La alumna de sexto se sentó ante él, sonriendo. Ya sabía quién era, solo se trataba de una forma de comenzar a hablar._

_-Sí. ¿Tú eres quién me va a castigar?- Severus Snape, alumno de primero, la miró sin miedo. O al menos intentando no aparentarlo._

_-¿Castigo? No, tranquilo. Nadie te va a castigar. Pero el prefecto me ha pedido que hable contigo. Tu comportamiento el último mes ha sido…extraño. Y lo que has hecho hoy es grave._

_-¿Y qué he hecho?_

_-Lo sabes bien, tú mismo has dicho que si te iba a castigar. De todas maneras traigo una lista. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cada punto y me lo explicas?_

_-Como quieras._

_Narcissa suspiró. No se le daban bien los niños pero le debía un pequeño favor a Rodolphus. Mejor quedar en paz encargándose de un crío y no que le pidiera algo peor más adelante._

_Sacó la hoja de papel que le había dado y la ojeó de nuevo._

_-Veamos…Te pillaron robando un ramo de flores y unos bombones. Una caja en forma de corazón. Robar está mal Severus. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si se hubiera enterado algún profesor estarías en un lío._

_-No puedo ir a Hogsmeade._

_-Pero podías haberle dado el dinero a alguien._

_Por respuesta, el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_-En fin, sigamos. También te has peleado con un chico de Gryffindor. Al parecer porque estaban gastándole una broma a otros chavales…entre ellos algunos de Slytherin. Eso no te voy a decir que esté mal…tan solo que no pelees como un muggle. Te enseñaré maldiciones si quieres. Pareces confuso ¿Pasa algo?_

_-¿Había más gente? Es que no me di cuenta…me peleé con Potter porque su bromita le prendió fuego al pelo de Lily._

_-¿Lily? ¿Quién es…? Ah ¿Lily Evans? He oído hablar de ella, una Gryffi muy inteligente. Pelirroja ¿No?_

_Severus asintió._

_-Bueno…tampoco te voy a decir que esté mal defender a una chica. Pero es que justo después te peleaste con unos chicos mayores. De nuestra casa. Eso sí está mal. Somos una familia, Slytherin lo primero. No podemos pelearnos entre nosotros. Estamos solos contra el resto del colegio._

_-¡Pero la llamaron sangre sucia!_

_-¿Acaso no lo es? No importa. Es como lo siguiente…aquí dice que te inculpaste de algo que no habías hecho y por eso has perdido puntos de la casa. ¿Es cierto?_

_-…Sí…_

_-Pues esas cosas no se hacen, están mal. ¿Lo entiendes? Veamos…_

_La rubia siguió ojeando la lista que tenía en las manos._

_-Más de lo mismo…haces algunas cosas que están bien, otras que no…pero siempre está implicada esa niña, Lily. A lo mejor deberías alejarte de ella._

_-Somos amigos desde antes de venir a Hogwarts.- Si Narcissa hubiera visto el gesto del chico, tal vez habría sospechado lo que pasaba en realidad, pero tenía la vista fija en la hoja, leyendo el último punto._

_-Pero lo más grave es lo de hoy. El barón sanguinario te vio, por suerte para ti. Si te hubiera visto cualquier otro fantasma estarías en el despacho del director. Pero el barón habló con Rodolphus. Empujaste a esa chica de Gryffindor…como se llame. Por la escalera. Se ha roto un brazo pero podía haber sido el cuello. ¿Qué dices a eso?_

_-Ella empujó a Lily esta mañana. Casi se cae por el hueco de las escaleras. Todo por culpa de esa pu…- Narcissa lo cortó._

_-Esa boca, jovencito. Lily, Lily, Lily…ya sé que sois amigos pero no tienes que hacerlo todo por ella. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_Severus Snape la miraba desafiante, apretando los puños._

_-Porque la quiero. Me da igual lo demás._

_Unas simples palabras….que dejaron muda a Narcissa._

_Amor._

_Sabía que su hermana Bella la llamaría débil pero no le importaba. Lo cierto es que ella comprendía al pequeño niño de primero. Muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa por "él", su amor._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el chico esperando una bronca o castigo, la mujer admirando su valentía y lamentándose de su propia cobardía._

_Se levantó._

_-Está bien, Severus. Pero intenta que nada perjudique a la casa ¿Vale? Slytherin es lo primero._

El repentino estruendo de un caldero al explotar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso en pie y se acercó al lugar.

Como no, Longbottom. ¿Cómo habría hecho estallar su caldero? Con la poción que les había mandado era realmente complicado…Le bastó una mirada alrededor para darse cuenta, era cosa de Draco Malfoy. Reprimió su sonrisa.

-Diez puntos menos para Griffindor. Y se quedará después de clase a limpiar, Longbottom.

Regresó hacia su mesa.

Slytherin lo primero.


End file.
